Monteria
Description Monteria is a South American town founded by MaceFighter and Gavin_Hughes on 5/21/2019. Monteria's location is a mirror of its real-life location. It was created after MaceFighter's complications within his previous residence of La Jagua, Cuba. History Conflict in Cuba Before founding Monteria, MaceFighter lived in La Jagua in Cuba. He had risen from a slave to the country, to the Vice Presidente of Cuba, following his reformation of the Cuban government. Vwon, the mayor of La Jagua began to lose his interest in his rising nation of Cuba. Seeing his nation as a dying husk of its former glory, he sold it for 701 Gold, much to the demise of MaceFighter. Seeing the loss of Cuba, MaceFighter took his leave and resigned from the Cuban office. Contemplating the Creation of Monteria After his departure from La Jagua, MaceFighter lived in a temporary home in New Augistine, a town on the northern coast of Cuba. He originally had plans of developing New Augistine with its mayor, WinsomeZebraYT, but this idea quickly dissolved, as living in Cuba did little to motivate him. MaceFighter then decided to start it would be best for him to start his own town. The Beginning of Monteria MaceFighter recruited the help of his long-time friend Gavin_Hughes on this new journey of building a town. But before settling on Monteria's current location, both MaceFighter and Gavin_Hughes were considering to settle in Vietnam, Dong Hoi and Da Lat being viable options. In the end, MaceFighter was contacted by Vwon once again, who asked if they would be willing to create their town under the nation TalkToAMod (previously known as Venezuela or Seaterrica, an effort of revival at Classic's Seaterrica). They accepted and created the town of Monteria on Tuesday, May 21st, 2019. Having saved a good deal of money while in New Augistine, MaceFighter and Gavin_Hughes were able to claim five town chunks along with the home chunk. Work then began to clear out and flatten the rugged terrain of the area. For the next several days following the creation of Monteria, MaceFighter was unable to join EMC. This period of calamity came to be known as the Orlando Interim. The Monterian Revival Following the week long hiatus, MaceFighter came back and immediately began construction of a spawn building to provide basic shelter for anyone within the town. A main street began to take shape as well. Next, the first residential building was constructed, which was later bought by Gavin_Hughes. The town's first newcomer, DecentBuilder, joined the town on May 29th, 2019. DecentBuilder helped contribute to the town with daily gold and even built a homeless shelter to house citizens in case of an large influx of residents that could not be supported by private residential housing - though, this never happened. A breadline was also constructed to sate the hungers of any and all Monterian citizens, regardless of their status. A courthouse for legal decisions was then constructed. The breadline, spawn building, and the breadline became a the first proper city block to be created. Residential houses then became the major focus of town development. Three pre-made houses were constructed in total for residents to purchase. All the others were created by the house's owners. In total, Monteria has six permanent residential houses, which house its most active members. Buildings *A Marketplace for selling basic materials to citizens. *A town hall, commonly called the spawn building *Six residential houses *Homeless Shelter *Courthouse *Breadline Kiosk / Park Honorable Citizens/Diplomats *killaofthecreper *SIGJNF *Vwon *zionmegalion *Gavin_Hughes *MaceFighter *WinsomeZebraYT Government Monteria is built upon a representative democratic system. The citizens exercise their power in the town by means of voting and proposing ideas or laws and electing representatives to the Ministry, a group of three government officials who work with the President and Vice President. Citizens have your basic, unalienable rights. Similar to those insured in the United State's constitution. Category:Towns